Ariel Lilith
Ariel Lilith (アリエルリリス, Ririsu Arieru lit. Lion of God of the Night) was once one of the Tenshi hailing within Eden, until evantually becoming a Datenshi later on. He was able of escaping Eden before being slain on the spot like the rest. Going to his orphaned niece Anki Lilith after entering the Human World and raising her ever since. Appearance Ariel apepars as a young man with a lanky physique with golden yellow eyes with black pupils and red fiery hair that rea ches to his shoulders. His expression is always seen with an ever present smile or grin that is rarely frowned. He is quite tall, standing in the height equal to an adult despite appearing younger in physical appearance. While in the Human World, Ariel's attire is a simple red suit with visible white stripes going all over his suit, with an addition to a bow tie. Finally, he wears black shoes. As a Datenshi, Ariel's black wings appear withered and mottled with some damages but are still strong enough to sustain flight. Before becoming a Fallen Tenshi, Ariel wore white robes around his body completed with a yellow sash around his waist. His wings were always black but appeared like the rest of the wings of a Tenshi, not withered nor damaged. Personality Ariel is an odd individual in terms of personality, he is overly calm and cheerful, always having a smile on his face and grinning at moments of joy, yet also has a sarcastic and apathetic tone in his words, making it difficult to identify if what he says is honest or simple mockery. He has a great degree of likeness towards sweets, a trait which he shares with his niece, Lily, and perhaps with his deceased brother as well. Ariel is also quite laid back and carefree, not bothering in taking things that don't concern him seriously. Before and even after becoming a Datenshi, Ariel still holds pride in being a member of the Tenshi race, calling himself a "divine being of God" despite no longer being affiliated with his race's creator, The One. He believes that Tenshi are a race superior to others and are weaker than them, including their sister race the Kenmeiotome. His belief in his race's strength might have been how he became a Datenshi, as he was the only one to have such belief and being frustrated for being the only one with such a belief made him be overtaken by his emotions and become a Datenshi. Ariel has a strange preference to gloomy weathers such a rain, making winter his favorite time of the year. Ariel typically enjoys watching rain and be in cold areas, saying it makes him feel more alive, most likely meaning of how the cold weather is felt throughought his body. Powers & Abilities Incomplete Manifestation of Wisdom: Ariel was unable to come into complete harmony and harness the full power that can be granted from what makes his body, Wisdom, however, he is still gifted with a plethora of power from it. He was, however, turned into a Datenshi for his low skill in controlling Wisdom which took over and was able of using his own emotions against him to turn him into what he is, a Fallen Tenshi, thus he is also granted with dark and repulsive powers that a regular Tenshi won't be seen using. *'Enhanced Speed': Ariel is able of using the Wisdom Particles to accelerate his speed and move faster than what the eye can follow, even without the use of Tenshi Ippo. This allows Ariel to dodge many attacks which is considered something that is important to him as he is fragile like other Tenshi. *'Regeneration': The ability to instantly regenerate lost limbs and broken bones and even small wounds with the power of Wisdom, this is also an important factor for Ariel in combat because of his fragile body, which instantly regenerating from the wounds caused to his body can allow him to continue on fighting. *'Barrier Creation': Ariel can also create barriers in many shapes and sizes, their strength is great enough to block most attacks, he can also form the barriers in different positions to create "cages" to trap his enemies or to shield himself. Hagoromo (衣, literally meaning Angel's Raiment): A Tenshi's ability to absorb the Wisdom in the surrounding area, similar to how Quincies can absorb reishi. This ability to absorb Wisdom can allow Ariel to fight for long periods of time, depending on how much Wisdom he absorbs, which because in the Human World Wisdom isn't very common like in Eden, makes the area he fights in very neccesary. *'Ama No Hagoromo' (天の羽衣, literally meaning Angel's Feathered Robe): By manipulating his wings and feathers, Ariel can form his wings in a form akin to a cloak and still be able of absorbing Wisdom, however, to a far greater degree, it can absorb Wisdom-imbued weaponry and Kenmei Kousaku spells. It can also enhance some of Ariel's natural abilities. Tenshi Ippo Master: Needing to overcome the weakness of his fragility, Ariel has made sure to be able of mastering the movements technique of the Tenshi race to be able of dodging attacking that his own natural speed won't be enough to do so and since it is completely silent, it further allows him to counter attack after dodging. His skill in Tenshi Ippo is great enough to be able of using it while appearing to be merely standing and even be able of executing the skill in the middle of using Tenshi Ippo in order to confuse his enemies and use it constantly in order to attack his enemies. *'Clones': By moving in rapid succession with the use of Tenshi Ippo, Ariel is able of making it appear as if there are clones coming from different directions at once while only one of them can be the real Ariel or not even having him within the group of clones, this allows Ariel to confuse his enemies and attack them with no worries, the fact that Tenshi Ippo is silent further proves this fact, since he can move silently around his enemy who is attacking his clones. Jigen (じげん'', literally meaning Celestial Manifestation of Being''): The Tenshi ability to manifest themselves in the Human World to be seen by Humans and interact with them, by soldifying his body using Wisdom particles into a full body outline and force them to ultimately bond together. Ariel can also occupy a Human vessel, which he rarely does unless he needs to hide or escape without being found. Kenmei Kōsaku Expert: Ariel is able of flawlessly chanting and using incantations to their fullest strength, though it is used by him primarily for surprise attacks or for strategical plans to defeat his enemies and never uses Kenmei Kousaku carelessly. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Agility: Fuainaru Apurōchi Fuainaru Apurōchi (Φなる·あぷろーち'', literally meaning Final Approach''): A Tenshi's true form tha t Ariel can enter at any given time in and outside of battle, known as Fuainaru Apurōchi. Ariel's Fuainaru Apurōchi is called Hollow Sky '(ホロウスカイ, ''Horō Sukai), his true form is a large Dragon, about three times the size of a full grown adult male, with a humanoid-like structure, mainly the fact he is two legged, his hands and feet become sharp claws and his body, primarily his upper body, shoulders, waist and legs have a white armor-like appearance and his head has no eyes and a beak-like structure that also opens in a similar matter and reveals his long sharp teeth, two black horns from the back of his head, of course with an addition of two black wings and a tail with a sharp end. It is visible that there is some remainning hair on the back of his head though his hair turned pitch black. *'''Immense Strength: Due to his immense size, Ariel's physical strength becomes unmatched that with only one impact from his fist can create a large crater, his entire body's strength becomes physically powerful to monstrous degree that even flapping his wings can cause wind bursts to be emitted. *'Enhanced Speed': While walking he is incredibly slow, but when Ariel is flying he is incredibly fast that he can overrun even fast vehicles with ease. *'Enhanced Durability': Ariel's durability becomes incredible that he no longer needs to worry about his fragile body. He can whistand powerful blows and attacks with little injuries and no scratches left behind. *'Energy Beam': Just like how Dragon's can breathe fire from their mouths, Ariel can fire a condensed energy beam of Wisdom particles from his mouth by roaring or simply openning his mouth. The beam's power depends solely on Ariel's own power and how much Wisdom he can use at the time. A point blank range impact from the beam can create devastating results and leave nothing, not even ashes, behind. Trivia *Ariel's appearance is based off Fiamma of the Right from To Aru Majutsu no Index. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Tenshi Category:Datenshi Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character